Odd and Even Numbers
by Meanne77
Summary: Il s'agit tout simplement de la traduction française des dialogues des vidéos Odd and Even Numbers... Toujours utile si l'on veut écrire des fics se situant après la guerre...


**Odd and Even Numbers**  
La VF...

  
Les "Odd and Even Numbers" (les nombres impairs et pairs) sont des vidéos se situant juste après le 49è épisode de la série (donc avant Endless Waltz). Les extraits trouvables sur le Net sont en japonais sous titrés chinois.  
Les dialogues ont été traduits du chinois vers l'anglais par Helen (et son papa, lol); n'hésitez pas à la remercier en lui écrivant (en anglais) : eternalgwaaa@yahoo.com.  
Ces dialogues (en anglais donc) ont été trouvés sur le site de Naomi (n'hésitez pas à lire ses fics ! ;p) : http:--www.duoxheero.com.  
Je me suis chargée de la traduction de l'anglais vers le français; ça vaut ce que ça vaut, j'ai pas cherché à faire des merveilles de traduction non plus... Je m'excuse si j'ai fait des contresens...

Note aux webmasters intéressés par cette page (voir fin de page).

  
*******

**Ouverture** [Opening]

[La scène s'ouvre sur Heero, tête baissée]  
[Heero ouvre les yeux]  
[Vue du Wing Zero de l'extérieur]  
[Heero vérifie quelque chose sur à sa droite]  
[Heero regarde autour de lui]  
[Les autres le rejoignent]  
[Le Wing Zero vacille légèrement]

**Quatre** (grésillements) : Vous avez entendu ?  
**Heero** (au travers de l'inter-com) : Oui.  
**Quatre** : Ils s'envolent vers MO-II. Les soldats de la Nation Terrestre et du Lotus Blanc [White Fang] se sont déjà unis. Tous ceux qui ont survécu sont là-bas maintenant.  
**Trowa** : La guerre est finie.  
**Quatre** (au travers de l'inter-com) : Oui... La guerre est vraiment finie.  
**Duo** (s'étire) : Super ! On va célébrer ça au champagne ! 

[Wu Fei regarde derrière puis devant lui]  
[Les Gundams volent vers le Peacemillion]  
[Dans le Peacemillion : Howard, Lady Une, Sally puis Relena]  
[Relena se retourne avec des larmes qui perlent à ses paupières et s'échappent de ses yeux]  
[L'entrée s'éclaire pour les Gundams]  
[On voit Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre puis Wu Fei]  
[La scène s'achève avec les Gundams qui ont presque atteint le Peacemillion]

***  
**Heero Yuy : Système en suspend (ou cassé?)** [Break System]

[Le cockpit du Wing Zero s'ouvre]  
[Heero saute et atterrit]  
[Heero regarde vers les autres Gundams]  
[Wu Fei fait face à l'Altron]  
[Heero regarde vers Heavy Arms]  
[Heavy Arms est vide]  
[Heero regarde vers Sandrock]  
[Trowa aide Quatre à sortir]  
[Heero regarde vers Deathsycythe Hell]  
[Duo étire son cou de droite à gauche]  
[Duo relève les yeux et voit Heero]  
[Duo sourit et lève la main pour le saluer]  
[Heero baisse légèrement la tête]

**Heero** : La guerre est finie. Je ne sais pas si ceci est censé être la dernière guerre pour les hommes. (Il défait légèrement la fermeture éclair de sa combinaison) Mais il y a une chose dont je suis sûr : A.C.195. L'opération Météore est bien terminée.

[La scène s'achève avec Heero regardant en l'air sur sa droite]

***  
**Duo Maxwell : L'ombre noire** [Black Shadow]

[Duo sort d'une pièce avec les bras chargés d'emballages en plastique]  
[Certains lui échappent]  
[Duo atteint une autre pièce et y entre]  
[Duo marche un peu et sourit]  
[Duo rit et attrape quelque chose]  
[Un emballage dérive dans la pièce]  
[Duo repère la fenêtre]  
[Duo est assis en face de la fenêtre avec les jambes croisées en l'air et les bras derrière la tête]

**Duo** : Enfin, la guerre est finie. A partir de maintenant, je n'ai plus à être le Dieu de la Mort [Shinigami]. Je n'ai pas encore décidé où aller. Mais pas de souci, j'ai juste besoin de temps pour réfléchir et tout ira bien. J'ai tout le temps. Ouaip... parce que nous sommes en vie.

[La scène s'achève sur Duo regardant en l'air]

***  
**Trowa Barton : Machine calme (flegmatique)** [Cool Machine]

[Trowa est penché sur un système de communication avec un écran allumé]  
[Trowa sourit légèrement]  
[La vision se déplace derrière Trowa et on voit Catherine agiter la main sur l'écran]  
[Le sourire de Trowa s'élargit]  
[Trowa éteint l'écran]  
[Trowa se retourne et croise les bras sur son torse]  
[Trowa baisse la tête et ferme les yeux]

**Trowa** : Même dans une guerre, j'ai survécu. Aujourd'hui, je me sens très heureux. Lorsque j'étais sur Terre, je n'avais jamais pensé survivre. Mais maintenant, j'ai quelqu'un à protéger. Et aussi un endroit où retourner. J'ai continué de contrôler mon Gundam pendant la guerre. Peut-être... je peux rentrer chez moi.

[La scène s'achève sur Trowa marchant]

***  
**Quatre Raberba Winner : Âme innocente** [Innocente Soul]

[Quatre est allongé dans un lit d'hôpital]  
[Quatre ouvre les yeux et regarde autour de lui]  
[Quatre repère Rashid tout près sur une chaise]  
[Rashid se lève et marche vers le lit]  
[Quatre essaye de se redresser]  
[Rashid secoue la tête et aide Quatre à se rallonger]  
[Rashid le borde]

**Quatre** : La Terre est belle. Même depuis les colonies, je pouvais voir la Terre et son satellite [la Lune]. Ils sont le berceau des hommes; ils ne peuvent être remplacés. A présent je peux vraiment comprendre les humains. J'ai autrefois haï tout ce qu'était la vie. Autrefois j'étais très triste. A présent la guerre est finie; c'est vraiment merveilleux. J'ai à construire un nouveau monde. J'ai un nouveau devoir : maintenir la paix.

[La scène s'achève sur Quatre]

***  
**Chang Wu Fei : La justice violente **[Violent Justice]

[Wu Fei flotte le long d'un hall, portant une mallette en métal]  
[Wu Fei repère Sally qui aide un soldat blessé]  
[Sally se redresse]  
[Wu Fei regarde droit devant lui et sourit]  
[Sally regarde Wu Fei passer, hausse les épaules et sourit]  
[Wu Fei atteint l'Altron, se retourne et s'assoit par terre]

**Wu Fei** : C'est très paisible ici. Il n'y a ni tempête de haine ni chaleur des combats. Je suis enfin en paix. Tout le monde est en sommeil. Ce devrait être une bonne chose. Ceci est la paix pour laquelle nous nous sommes battus jusqu'à présent. Alors, nous allons nous mettre en sommeil maintenant, Nataku. Tout pour l'approbation d'une nouvelle bataille (?).

[La scène s'achève sur Wu Fei, visage baissé]

***  
**Clôture** [Ending]

[La scène s'ouvre sur Wu Fei marchant vers l'Altron]

**Heero** : Tu dois partir ?

[Wu Fei se retourne et repère Heero réparant le Wing Zero]

**Wu Fei** : Oui, car Nataku et moi n'avons plus de raison de rester ici. Que vas-tu faire ?  
**Heero** : ...  
**Wu Fei** : Hmph... Je me montre trop curieux. (Il marche vers Nataku) Dis leur... que j'admets que vous êtes forts.  
**Heero** (il s'arrête) : Dis leur toi-même.

[Wu Fei sourit légèrement, marche et grimpe dans l'Altron]  
[La scène change]  
[Le rideau de la chambre d'hôpital s'ouvre]

**Duo** : Yo, Quatre ! Tu te sens mieux ?

[Trowa et Quatre relèvent la tête]

**Quatre** : Je me sens mieux. Rien de très sérieux.  
**Trowa** (se prenant le menton) : Mais tu as le teint pâle. Tu devrais te reposer encore un peu.  
**Quatre** : Merci Trowa. Mais je vais bien.  
**Duo** (fermant le rideau) : Alors, Heero et Wu Fei ne viennent vraiment pas, pas vrai ?  
**Quatre** : On y peut rien, ils sont comme ça.  
**Duo** (marchant) : Et bien, je peux comprendre ça. Mais c'est la dernière fois. Qui sait quand nous pourrons de nouveau être tous ensemble ?  
**Quatre** : Ouais... car nous n'avons plus de raison d'être réunis.  
**Duo** : Ne sois pas triste, Quatre. Avec la paix, nous pourrons nous revoir de nouveau. Quelqu'un doit prendre l'initiative. (Il rit)

[Une flûte à champagne flotte vers Quatre]  
[Quatre l'attrape et regarde Duo]

**Duo** (levant son verre) : Allez, on dit tous "tchin" ! (Il fait un clin d'oeil et regarde Trowa)

[Une flûte à champagne flotte vers Trowa]  
[Trowa l'attrape et sourit]  
[Quatre redresse la tête et sourit]

**Duo** (levant son verre) : Bon, la paix est enfin là. Tchin !

[Trowa et Quatre lèvent leur verre]  
[La scène change]  
[Heero est assis sur le rebord d'une fenêtre]  
[Heero regarde la Lune]  
[La scène s'achève sur Heero]

  
*******

Note aux webmasters intéressés par cette page : vous pouvez prendre la traduction et la mettre sur votre site (partageons les bonnes choses entre fans dans le respect et l'hystérie la plus totale) aux conditions suivantes :  
1) laissez le crédit de la traduction à Helen, qui a fait le plus gros du boulot (avec son père, lol) et n'oubliez pas de mettre son e-mail (eternalgwaaa@yahoo.com). Il serait d'ailleurs sympa de la remercier au passage, quelques mots suffisent et ça lui fera très plaisir ;  
2) laissez-moi aussi le crédit de la traduction française, en joignant mon pseudo (Meanne77), mon e-mail (meanne77@noos.fr) et mon site (http:--2x1forever.free.fr) ;  
3) il serait également gentil de laisser le lien vers le site de Naomi (http:--duoxheero.com) car sans elle, nous n'aurions également rien eu... ;  
4) envoyez-moi un petit mail pour m'avertir que vous prenez le texte, juste pour que je sois au courant.

Je ne crois pas que ce soit demander grand chose, merci donc d'avance...


End file.
